An aerosol inhalator of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent KOHYO Publication 2000-510763, for example. The inhalator in this publication includes a supply pump for supplying a solution (liquid material) from which an aerosol is generated. The supply pump is connected to a tube. The tube has an open end and becomes filled with the solution supplied by the supply pump. A mouthpiece is provided adjacent to the open end of the tube, and an electric heater is provided to surround the end portion of the tube. The electric heater heats the solution in the end portion of the tube, thereby causing it to evaporate, and the resulting vapor of the solution spurts out of the open end of the tube by itself. The vapor of the solution condenses by coming in contact with the air drawn in through the mouthpiece by the user, and turns into an aerosol, which the user can inhale with drawn-in air.